Obstáculos, un objetivo
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: Qué sucede si en la vida, hay problemas y dificultades, casi nadie te hace caso, y tú siempre paras solo, es lo que le sucede a Eli Shane al estar en un mundo y una familia con problemas (Universo Alternativo) poema La Marioneta. NOTA IMPORTANTE: CHAPTER 7 :(
1. Chapter 1

**Nop mejor lo actualizo hoy, cada domingo actualizaré, busquen el poema la Marionetalo recomiendo…nos leemos : D**

Un nuevo ser

La espera de un hijo o hija, es maravilloso, tener un nuevo ser a tu lado, alguien que siempre te acompañe, la vida nos da sorpresas, y a veces tristezas. Volviendo al tema, en una casa había una linda pareja de esposos, Sofia la esposa de Will Shane, estaba embarazada de un niño, solo faltaba tres meses para que su familia esté completa. Will era un admisnistrador de empresas, trabajaba en oficinas, Sofía tenía que reposar en casa, pues su esposo era muy sobreprotector al cuidarla y más cuando se enteró de la noticia del embarazo, su esposa tenía un niño de unos 3 años, se llamaba Diego Shane, los ojos azules zafiros como su padre, piel morena y su cabello rubio como su madre, él también no podía esperar más la llegada de su pequeño hermanito.

Los tres muy esperados meses pasaron, Will estaba en la sala de espera con su hijo en sus brazos.

-Papi, cuando va a salir mami-preguntó el pequeño Diego.

-Tranquilo, solo hay que esperar a que salga el doctor-le respondió con dulzura.

Después de unos 20 minutos, salió el doctor, Will entró a la habitación, y vió a su esposa con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Shh..no lo despierten-dijo ella mostrando a un niño, de piel morena, cabello negro-azulado, lentamente abrió sus ojitos que eran de un color azul zafiro, Will lentamente le hizo cosquillas, sacando su primera risita de su hijo recién nacido, lentamente su hijo agarró el dedo pulgar de su padre.

_He aprendido que cuando un recién nacido  
>aprieta con su pequeño puño,<br>por vez primera, el dedo de su padre,  
>lo tiene atrapado por siempre.<em>

Will alzó al pequeño Diego, para que vea a su hermanito, el cual este lo miró con sus pequeños ojitos azulados-Es muy lindo-comentó Diego al verlo.

-Y cuál va ser su nombre-preguntó el pequeño Shane.

-Eli hijo-dijo su madre mirando a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Eli Shane…

El tiempo pasó volando, Eli ya tenía unos 5 añitos, estaba dibujando en un papel, su hermano mayor Diego hacía sus tareas.

-Papi, papi mira-con su vocecita llamó a su papá.

-Que lindo y que es

-Es un dibujo te lo hice para ti

-Que lindo-dijo Will al ver, a su familia su esposa, él y sus dos hijos, un dibujo hecho por Eli

-En serio, no tienes algo mejor que dibujar-dijo Diego renegando

-Diego compórtate-le dijo su padre

-Papá

-Dije que te comportes con tu hermano menor

-Bien-dijo lanzando un bufido

Eli se entristeció por el comentario de su hermano.

-Hijo no le hagas caso, que te parece si lo ponemos en el refrigerador, te parece bien

-SI!-exclamó con alegría

_Si por un instante Dios se olvidara  
>de que soy una marioneta de trapo<br>y me regalara un trozo de vida,  
>posiblemente no diría todo lo que pienso,<br>pero en definitiva pensaría todo lo que digo._

**Que les pareció lo continúo o no, esta historia la tenía hace tiempo, mi amiga recitó el poema la Marioneta y me dio esta idea, me dijo que lo haga y actualize**

**Sigo o lo borro, elijan**

**Un abrazo luminoso de mi babosa elemental Doc**

**Bye Bye**

**Nicolle ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oli, como dije actualizo…**

Una amiga y un compañero

Eli estaba en el parque, con sus padres y su hermano, Diego se fue a jugar con sus amigos de barrio en el campo, mientras Eli estaba sentado junto a su mamá en una banca.

De pronto se escuchó un pequeño ruidito. Él se alejo de la banca y caminó y encontró un pajarito atrapado en una red, este se movió rápidamente asustado tratando de salir.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada-dijo quitando la red de su encima.

-Eres muy pequeño-el pajarito parecía casi un recién nacido, sus plumitas eran de color anaranjado con amarillo.

-Sabes, mejor te llevo a casa-dijo cargando en sus manos al animalito.

-Mami mira-corrió hacia ella, su mamá vió al pajarito temblando.

-Donde lo encontraste-preguntó ella.

-Estaba atrapado-su mamá agarró al pajarito y dijo-Mejor lo adoptamos te parece-Eli asintió alegre y dando pequeños saltitos.

Regresaron, Diego vio al animalito-Que es eso papá-preguntó-Parece un guacamayo pequeño, pero no entiendo cómo llegó a la ciudad-dijo Will viendo al amarillito animalito durmiendo en sus manos.-Y…que nombre le pondrán-su papá respondió-Mmmm…que te parece Burpy-Diego dijo si-Ok y quién va ser su dueño.-Eli, él lo encontró él lo cuidará hijo-Diego se decepcionó, vió a su hermanito saltando en cada cuadrado sin pisar la raya del piso.

-Arghh…está…bien.

-Ok.

Llegaron y los dos Shane pequeños entraron a la casa.

-Muy bien, Eli primero debemos curar su alita, se ve lastimado-dijo Sofía agarrando un poco de algodón y alcohol con unas vendas.

-Bien-dijo con simpleza colocándolo en una almohada, de pronto Burpy se despertó.

Sofía comenzó a curar y desinfectar su alita pequeña.

…

Trixie la mejor amiga de Eli se emocionó al saber que él tenía una nueva mascota.

-Wow se podría conocer con tornado-dijo recordando a un pequeño periquito que ella tenía.

-Si-el profesor llamó con su silbato, todos corrieron al campo de futbol.}

-Bien Twist, puedes elegir a tu equipo-Twist, un pequeño mejor jugador de futbol.

-Mmm…eligo…a…Danna, Billy, Sedo y Brodi-los pequeños niños y niñas se acercaron a él.

-Bien sigues tú Kord elige-el niño Kord era un poco más grande que todos los niños, pero era un pequeño gran jugador.

-Mmmm…a…Mario, Trixie, Pronto y…Junjie-dijo Kord, los mencionados niños fueron hacia él.

-Muy bien que empiece el partido-dijo tocando su silbato, los niños jugaron.

Eli estaba sentado muy triste, en su asiento. De pronto…

-Kord porque no elegiste a Eli-preguntó Trixie.

-Trix es muy débil y….como decirlo….ammm….se comporta como…no sé como decirlo-respondió Kord corriendo para alcanzar la pelota. Trixie se detuvo un rato para analizar bien las cosas fijando la mirada en sus compañeros y a Eli.

Era hora de salida, todos los niños se fueron a sus casas, Diego estaba con su mamá esperando a su hermanito.

-Hola mami-dijo Eli abrazándola.

-Hijo como te fue.

-Si…bien…-dijo nervioso.

-Andando a la casa.

Los tres seguían caminando, Diego lo miraba cómo un bicho raro, Eli trataba de no prestarle atención, su mamá se detuvo en una bodega para comprar algo,Diego se sentó en una banca que había cerca de ahí acomodó su mochila y esperó a su mamá, Eli volteó y alcanzó a ver una moneda en la pista.

Como su mente era de un niño y su curiosidad ingenua, caminó a agarrar la moneda, su hermano Diego estaba apoyado en la pared ni le prestaba atención a su hermanito.

Eli cogió la moneda, pero se escuchó la bocina de un camión, luego unas voces de gritos de jóvenes, pero no logró escuchar bien lo que decía, volteó y vio cómo ese gran transporte se acercaba más y más hasta lograrlo alcanzar y arrastrar su cuerpecito por toda la pista.

-Eli!-gritó con todas fuerzas su mamá.

….

**Que les pareció este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un abrazo de mi babosa elemental Doc**

**Bye Bye**

**Nicolle ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: Noticias

_Daría valor a las cosas, no por lo que valen,  
>sino por lo que significan.<em>

_Dormiría poco, soñaría más,  
>entiendo que por cada minuto que cerramos los ojos,<br>perdemos sesenta segundos de luz._

-Ya va a despertar, tranquilos-decía el doctor.

Eli se despertaba poco a poco, pero lo extraño era que veía borroso, no era por la luz de la linterna del hospital sino era otra cosa, había perdido la visión.

-Hijo estás bien, todo está bien, tranquilo-decía preocupado su papá.

-Pa..papi..yo..no…no pue…do..ver bien-dijo con voz débil.

-Doctor que tiene mi hijo, que pasa por favor dímelo-dijo casi gritando Sofía.

-Señora tengo que hablar esto a solas con el señor Will porfavor-respondió serio el doctor.

-Pero…-Will la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa-Tranquila, voy a hablar con él, todo va a estar bien amor-Sofía se calmó un poco viendo a su pequeño hijo en la camilla medio dormido.

-Bien, yo estaré con Eli-dijo agarrando la pequeña mano de su hijo.

…..

-Bien doctor de que me quiere hablar.

-Señor Shane, esto no se lo tome a broma, su hijo está en peligro, tuvo muchas lesiones en sus piernas, y se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte hasta tocar una parte muy delicada que permite la visión y…temo que su hijo necesita muchas cirujías…y…ammm….no podremos hacer nada con su vista…ni siquiera podremos operar.-Will se quedó callado, su hijo está en peligro de muerte, que haría.

-Pero-Will levantó la cabeza, buscando una esperanza-Analizando bien las cosas, necesitará usar lentes-dijo el doctor, luego sintió como lo abrazaba el Shane con muchas fuerzas-En serio usted es un milagro, gracias gracias gracias-dijo asfixiándolo-Ajamm..pe..pe..ro me…podría…sol soltar…por..favor-Will lo soltó, el doctor recuperó el aire.

…

Diego estaba feliz pero a la vez triste, por su hermano, sus abuelos paternos lo acompañaban en la sala de espera.

-Diego, tranquilo-dijo su abuela.

-Si no te preocupes abuela, es que no se…estoy algo….raro..

-Hijo, tu hermano se va a salvar, no hay que perder las esperanzas-dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa paternal.

-Jejejeje-rió un poco nervioso Diego.

…..

-Oye Twist, sabes porque faltó Eli.

-No Trixie, seguro estará enfermo.

El director apareció , todos se pararon de la alfombra en donde estaban en señal de cortesía.

-Pueden sentarse-dijo los niñitos curiosos empezaron a susurrar cosas.

Trixie vió la cara de preocupación de la profesora, ella vió su dibujo que había hecho, era ella y Eli agarrados de la mano con corazones alrededor (el dibujo esta hecho como una niña d años lo debe hacer oki).

-Haber niños me pueden entregar sus dibujos porfavor-pidió la profesora triste y débil.

Todos lo hicieron, y comenzaron a armar los rompecabezas.

-Profesora, este…ammm..que sucedió-preguntó inocentemente Trixie.

-Linda, es un tema muy delicado, no te lo puedo contar estas muy pequeña para saberlo-Trixie bajo la cabeza-En serio quieres mucho a Eli-preguntó sorprendida su profesora al ver su dibujo.

-Si es mi mejor amigo-contestó.

-Bien.

-Yo tengo que decirle algo..

-Dime soy todo oídos.

-Mis compañeros lo molestan y le dicen…maricon.

La profesora abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar eso.

-Disculpa..que…cosa le dicen…

-Maricon..-respondió inocentemente, ya que ella no sabía el significado de esa palabra.

-Bien pequeña, gracias por informarme, pero no vuelvas a decir esa palabra ¿ok?-Trixie asintió, y caminó un rato para sentarse en la alfombra.

…..

Sofía se movía de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer, Will estaba recostado en su asiento muy preocupado, Diego se había dormido pero estaba siendo cargado por su abuela, quien acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

-Shane-llamó una enfermera con unos papeles.

Los padres se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

-El doctor los esta llamando-ellos fueron a la habitación, y vieron a su hijo, con sus piernas enyesadas, y con una venda en la cabeza dormidito.

-Tenemos dos noticias señor Shane.

-La primera será que en dos semanas y media, le quitaremos las vendas y yesos.

-Y…la segunda-preguntó asustada Sofía.

-La segunda…es…

**Los dejo hasta aquí, besos…**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Golpes

-La segunda es que…-pero alguien interrumpió al doctor.

-Doctor, ya se está despertando.

-Podemos verlo-preguntó Will.

-Si-afirmó la enfermera, los padres caminaron hacia la habitación. Eli estaba con los ojos abiertos pero, tenían un tono más apagado.

-Hijo, como estas-Sofía lo abrazo.

-Mami-se limitó a decir el pequeño Eli.

-Señor Will, debemos hacerle una revisión a sus ojos-Sofía no entendía nada, Will sólo le dijo que no se preocupara, ella seguía abrazando a su hijito.-Don…donde está…Burpy-preguntó Eli.

De pronto, un pequeño pajarito apareció volando en dirección a Eli.

-Burpy-dijo alegre pero a la vez débil.

…..

Trixie fue al hospital, para visitar a su papá que se había lesionado una pierna.

-¡Papi!-gritó ella alegre abrazandolo.

-Hija, amor como están-dijo Jhonn (padre de Trixie).

-Bien te vinimos a visitar-dijo su esposa con una voz dulce.

-Gracias, y no vieron a Will-preguntó Jhonn, ya que él sabía sobre el accidente.

-No él está en su casa.

-No, su hijo tuvo un accidente, no te lo dijeron-Trixie escuchó la conversación de sus padres.

-Papi…Eli tuvo un accidente-dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hija, si pero no te preocupes ya lo habrán atendido-Trixie sonría un poco.

…..

-Bien sus lentes estarán en unos días-dijo el doctor revisando sus ojos de Eli.

Burpy estaba en el hombro de Diego, quien estaba parado.

-Mañana le daremos de alta no se preocupen-Sofía se despidió de su hijo, al igual que sus abuelos, su hijo y Burpy, Will se quedaría con Eli para cuidarlo.

…...

Eli no entendía porque le pasó esto, un accidente, no lo podía creer.

_Pintaría con un sueño de Van Gogh__  
>sobre las estrellas un poema de Benedetti,<em>_  
>y una canción de Serrat sería la serenata<em>_  
>que les ofrecería a la luna.<em>

…..

Pasaron unos 5 años del accidente, ahora Eli tenía 10 años, estaba en su aula de clases, con unos lentes gruesos de color negro, los alumnos estaban haciendo un examen, casi todos entregaron sus pruebas, sólo faltaba Eli.

-Eli apresúrate, necesito tu examen-dijo la profesora.

-Bien-dijo él cogiendo su prueba caminando hacia ella.

Los otros niños sólo lo miraban, Eli no hacía caso alguno, agachó su cabeza y fue hacia su asiento.

-Ja! Era obvio que el torpe terminaría último-dijo Twist de la misma edad.

-Tienes razón-respondió en susurro Sedo,-Que te parece si lo molestamos un rato-Twist sonrío malvadamente mirando al pequeño Shane leyendo un libro,-Si-de pronto sonó el timbre de descanso, todos los niños salieron al patio a jugar.

-Vamos-dijo Twist junto con Sedo y Billy.

Eli escondía su cabeza entre el libro que leía.

-Oye quieres jugar con nosotros un rato-dijo Billy extendiendo su mano.

-Yo…está bien-respondió el Shane.

-Ok vamos-dijo Sedo agarrándolo de su antebrazo.

Trixie, una pequeña pelirroja, que jugaba con sus amigas, vió cómo lo comenzaron a golpear y quitar sus anteojos (mejor así decirlo :D).

-Ay no-dijo preocupada y corriendo al aula.

-A donde vas-preguntó Danna, cargando una pelota de vóley.

-Tengo que avisarle a la profesora Mía, le están golpeando a Eli-le respondió.

-Bien, ¿Cómo puede querer a ese niño tanto?-dijo Danna con un tono de asco.

…

-PROFESORA! ¡PROFESORA!-gritó Trixie entrando al aula.

-¡Que! Que sucede linda-dijo su profesora calmandola.

-Están golpeando a Eli-la profesora abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh no ya voy-las dos corrieron hacia el patio, pero sólo vieron a Eli en el piso con un poco de sangre en su boca.

-Eli, oh no que te pasó-dijo la profesora ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Me..golpearon…arghhh..y…no…sé…no veo bien…-de pronto apareció Trixie.

-Profesora aquí están sus anteojos-dijo entregándolos, pero estaban medio rotos.

-Ay no ven vamos un rato al tópico para que te curen-Eli se levantó pero comenzó a tambalearse.

….

-Voy a dar 30 minutos para que terminen su prueba final-dijo el profesor Garfio Rojo.

-Ok-respondieron los alumnos del octavo grado.

-Y…Como está tu hermanito-preguntó Renato a Diego Shane.

-Ñah, está bien, no te preocupes-respondió como si nada Diego.

-Esta bien, pero oí que lo golpearon.-dijo medio sorprendido, al haber visto que no le tomaba importancia el asunto.

Diego otra vez sintió la sensación de alegría dentro de él. Comenzó a dar su examen pensativo, qué le estaba sucediendo.

-Ok…mejor hacemos la prueba, o sino el profesor se molestará con nosotros-los dos fijaron sus miradas en la prueba.

Renato no tenía hermanos, desearía tener uno, por eso se preocupaba por el hermanito de Diego, pero su amigo tiene un hermano, ¿Por qué no se preocupa por él?

...

**Será buen suspenso, no lo creo yo, saludos a todos, los quiero...**

**Prometo que en el siguiente capitulo si habrá MUCHO suspenso.**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle**

….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dolor y una GRAN noticia

...

-Tranquilo, sé que te arde fuerte-decía la enfermera echando una gotitas en sus ojos.

-Es…que…ahhhh!...duele horrible-dijo adolorido Eli y con sus ojos rojos.

-Hijo tranquilo, vamos ir al doctor-dijo su papá mirándolo con preocupación.

-Bien, y también que arreglen sus lentes-dijo su esposa abrazando a su hijo.

-Se pueden ir-Will cargó a Eli en sus brazos y fueron al hospital.

…

Caminaron en silencio, Eli no dejaba de agarrarse sus ojitos, lloraba un poco ya que el dolor en su cabeza y en sus ojos era insoportable.

-Porfavor, me puede ayudar mi hijo está muy mal-dijo Will muy desesperado.

-Bien, llamen al doctor rápido-dijo la enfermera tomando una camilla, porque veía a Eli muy mal y casi desmayado.

-Pónganlo aquí con cuidado-Will hizo caso y con sumo cuidado colocó a su hijo en la camilla, respiraba entrecortadamente y apretando fuertemente sus ojos.

…

-Perfecto todos ya me entregaron sus exámenes, recuerden esta es la nota final-dijo Garfio Rojo señalando los papeles en su mano.

-Ok, es hora de irnos-dijo Renato su amigo de Diego.

-Seee..-dijo un poco desanimado.

-Qué te pasa Diego-preguntó Renato.

-Nada, sólo que…no me gusta mucho estar en mi casa-respondió

-Por qué-volvió a preguntar.

-No sé mi hermano menor no me cae bien-dijo cargando su mochila en su espalda.

-Vamos, necesito guardar mis cosas en mi casillero-Renato sólo asintió y caminaron por el pasillo.

-Y que tal si vamos a comer algo-propuso Renato.

-Bien-afirmó Diego

…

Hace horas que Eli había sido llevado a urgencias. Sofía caminaba de aquí para allá nerviosa. Will estaba sentado con ambas manos en su cara, parecía que quería llorar.

-Pueden pasar-dijo el doctor un poco desanimado.

Los dos caminaron a la habitación, y vieron a Eli con una venda en sus ojos.

-Que sucedió-dijo Sofía abrazando a su esposo Will.

-Doctor por favor debe decirnos todo, sin omitir nada-dijo directamente y serio Will.

-Bien-el doctor dio un gran suspiro-Eli…su….hijo….ammmm….es muy difícil….decirlo…señor Shane..-dijo el doctor con la cabeza gacha.

-Es…difícil…su hijo….ammmm…como..decirlo…él..-pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera-¡Doctor ya debe decirles!-dijo ella.

-¡Enfermera sabe que es difícil decirle a alguien que su hijo quedará !ciego!-dijo de repente el doctor.

-¡QUÉ!...

….

**Jejejejeje...me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, y bueno, ¡MAÑANA ME VOY DE VIAJE! ¡YEEEEEEEYYYYYY¡**

**ESTOY LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOY ME SIENTO INCREIBLE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Su alocada escritora**

**Nicolle**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secuestro

_Andaría cuando los demás se detienen,__  
>Despertaría cuando los demás duermen.<em>_  
>Escucharía cuando los demás hablan,<em>_  
>y cómo disfrutaría de un buen helado de chocolate.<em>

Will y Sofía casi se desmayan al escuchar esa noticia, el doctor se tapó la boca de inmediato, la enfermera sólo fijó su mirada en el niño.

-No..nos..acaba…de…decir…que…que..-Sofía no terminó de decir, ya que se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No hay algo que hacer-preguntó Will con voz quebradiza.

-Lo…siento…no se puede…hacer nada…-dijo el doctor entregándole unos papeles.

-Aquí está algunos medicamentos-dijo, el Shane sólo vió los papeles.

-Bien…-dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

…..

-A que lugar vamos a comer-preguntó Diego.-Oye y tienes dinero, porque tu invitas-Renato sólo le envió una mirada de obvio.

-Eso me parece un si Renato-los dos entraron al lugar, un restaurante de buena comida.

-Bien, luego si quieres compramos un regalo a tu hermanito, quiero saber cómo está-dijo feliz Renato.

-Bien, estará bien…supongo-luego vino el mozo a escribir sus pedidos de la comida (tengo hambre mi estómago ruge xD)

…

-Alumnos, quiero que el lunes me traigan bien hecha la tarea, porfavor-pidió la profesora.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono.

Trixie salió con su mochila directo a la puerta de salida, Twist salió corriendo junto con sus amigos.

-Trix que te pasa-preguntó Kord acercándosele

-Pienso en Eli, que le habrá pasado-dijo ella.

-Tranquila estará bien, era un flojo, y también…-pero antes de que termine de hablar fue interrumpido.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo Kord-gritó ella amenazándolo.

-Bien mejor me callo-dijo alzando las manos en defensa.

…

-Estoy lleno, la comida estaba buena que dices-preguntó Diego

-Mmm…si vamos a tu casa quiero saludar a Eli-dijo Renato jalándolo de su antebrazo.

Corrieron, llegaron y abrieron la puerta.

-Mamá, papá-dijo Diego.

-Tranquilo descansa-se escuchó decir a alguien, ambos caminaron directo a la habitación de su hermanito y lo vieron en la cama con la venda en sus ojos.

-Que pasó-dijo Renato, Sofí volteó y vió a su amigo de Diego.

-Renato que gusto, que haces aquí-dijo ella.

-Gracias señora y estoy bien no se preocupe, pero que le pasó a Eli-Will caminó frente a ellos dos.

-Perdió la visión-Diego abrió los ojos sorprendido y vió a su hermanito.

-Ow me perdí de mucho-contestó como si nada.

-Si le voy a preparar un té pueden cuidarlo por favor-pidió Sofía, Renato asintió, pero Diego sólo estaba quieto.

-Eli, Eli-de pronto el pequeño Shane reaccionó como asustado.

-Tranquilo soy Renato su amigo de Diego-dijo él agarrando su manito.

-Re…renato-dijo débilmente.

-Si-dijo calmándolo.

-Di..diego..esta…contigo…-preguntó el pequeño peliazul.

-Si no te preocupes Eli-dijo Diego cruzándose de brazos.

Eli sólo volteó la cabeza y sintió el cálido pasar del viento por la ventana al lado de su cama.

-Diego, tranquilo es TÚ hermano-dijo su amigo.

-Ya vine, Eli hijo tomate estas pastillas-Eli sólo sonrío

…

Todos dormían tranquilamente en la casa, todo era paz, pero no era así, una sombra pasó por el cuarto de Eli, caminó lentamente sin hacer ruido, y vió al niño. Era Thadeuss Blakk, un ladrón muy famoso, millonario y seductor.

-Vaya Will con que aquí está tu hijo-dijo sonriendo malvadamente y cogiendo la venda de sus ojos.

-Que le habrá pasado-dijo retirando esta con cuidado, y observó una pequeña cicatriz de 8 centímetros cerca su ojo derecho tapado con su fleco.

-Ja! Parece ser un nerd de su escuela, pero yo lo convertiré en algo mucho mejor-dijo el bandido cargándolo, pero un ave dormía en su tronquito despertó de repente, era Burpy, ahora era de tamaño medio, abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacía él emitiendo un sonido (el sonido natural del guacamayo ~-~).

-Ahhhh!-gritó, Burpy volteó y sintió un golpe en su pancita cayendo a la cama.

-Ave estúpida, felizmente no despertó a nadie-pero mala fue su suerte al escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

-Blakk! Que hace aquí-dijo el Shane con una pistola en la mano.

-Muajajajaja….sólo quiero venganza Will-dijo cargando a Eli, y lanzando una esfera pequeña.

-Hasta luego Shane-de pronto la esfera emitió un gas de color verde, Will no aguantó más y cayó inconsiente.

-Su hijo me sería muy útil ya que es muy simpático-dijo saliendo por la ventana y entrando a un auto negro, acomodó a Eli en el asiento de atrás, dormido.

-Siguiente parada…la mansión-piso el freno y aceleró lo más rápido que pudo.

….

**Jejejejeje...bueno aquí está, y saludos a todos, me siento feliz.**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora (nuevo título xD)**

**Nicolle**


	7. NOTA

_Hola, lo siento no podré continuar este fic, bueno, este espero que no les moleste esta nota que puse en este supuesto chapter, lo lamento, pero tranquilos seguiré los otros fics, pero tardaré, ¿Por qué?, bueno porque estoy con mis clases, mis calificaciones, mi colegio, mis prácticas, exámenes, etc. (Escribir Tanto Cansa, jajaja, no sé dónde lo escuché pero me parece gracioso, jajaja xD), bien, también nesecito esforzarme más, porque sino repruebo el año, eso solo quería decir, ah y si quieren me pueden enviar PM, sobres sus ideas para el fic "poseído", bueno si lo han leído, jejeje, ya este, bueno…Ammm…¿adios?_

_Ñeh ya los veré el día viernes con un…fic actualizado… :D . A todos los escritores les pido por favor que no se molesten conmigo… cuídense, deseo ser amiga de todos ustedes, ya casi en mi colegio hablo con nadie, solo con mi mejor amiga, ella me levanta el ánimo. _

_Esperen el 31 de octubre, habrá actualización de los fics con más gore y terror, porque ese día es mi favorito, por el ¡TERROR!…antes de decir HASTA LUEGO; NO ADIOS, EL ADIOS ES PARA SIEMPRE, les voy a dar opciones que fic quieren que actualize:_

_-poseído_

_-mundos paralelos_

_-BAJOTERRA: era de los lobos_

_Pueden votar hasta por 2 pero no todos… hasta luego ;D, abrazos, cuídense, duerman, estudien, coman sus verduras, no se molesten, dejen review (DEJEN), usen ropa adecuada para ustedes, actualizen, los quiero, a TODOS. Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado._

_Su creepypastera escritora_

_Nicolle_


End file.
